


Slayers Amongst Us

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Dana Scully doesn't believe in vampires. Fox Mulder, her potential Watcher, does.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Slayers Amongst Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).

Dana narrowed her eyes at the man standing in front of her. Well, blocking her doorway was the actual terminology, with his elbow hiked up to shoulder level and resting on the door frame and him leaning - not quite into her personal space, but it wouldn't be much more before he was. "I don't believe you, Mr. Mulder. And if you don't get out of my door, I will call security."

"Oh let's not do that, Ms. Scully." He smiled faintly. "I know this sounds...silly. Stupid even. Vampires, magic." He wriggled his fingers and made his voice quaver. "Spooky." He ignored Dana's eye rolling. "But," and now his voice firmed up. "I'm telling you the truth. Have you ever been out at a club and felt something wasn't quite right? Your stomach cramping up, the hair on back of your neck standing up?"

"That's just psychological," Dana protested. She folded her arms. "Leftover responses from when there were dangerous animals hunting us."

"There are still dangerous animals hunting us. Except we call them demons." He smiled again. "Look. You can come with me. I'll show you a couple of things. If it doesn't change your mind? Well...you can go your own way and I'll go mine." Mr. Mulder leaned a little closer to her. "Just remember, Ms. Scully, that the only way to pass along a Slayer's abilities is by dying."

As his words sank in, Dana took a step closer to him. Fury roared up, erupting out of her. "If you think threatening me is going to change my mind, Mulder, you're severely disillusioned. Now, get the hell out of my doorway!" She stomped on his foot then shoved him when he flinched, sending him sailing out of the doorway and crashing into the opposite wall. "Get the fuck out of my dorm now."

Mulder picked himself up, dusting off his jacket. "I'm leaving." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white card, showing it to Dana. He flipped it over her shoulder and into her room. "In case you want to talk."

"I won't." Dana slammed the door and locked it for good measure. Vampires. Demons. Magic. She snorted, stepping on the card for good measure.


End file.
